1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, a server apparatus, and a data processing apparatus such as a reading apparatus (e.g., scanner) or a printing apparatus (e.g., a digital multifunction machine, a digital copier, a facsimile machine, a printer).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a large size computer (e.g., main frame) is used in a case of processing data of a large size (workload). However, in recent years and continuing, since personal computers are becoming faster and more personal computers and workstations are being used by connecting to a data processing system via a network (e.g., LAN (Local Area Network)), more data processing systems are being used as replacements for the large size computers. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-323351, proposes a data processing system for performing high speed printing, in which a server(s) distributes printing jobs (printing requests) to an optimum printer among a group of printers.
However, the data processing system described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-323351 includes printers which all have the same functions and a server(s) having a part of the same functions. Furthermore, due to advances of printers which are constantly being produced with new functions in cycles of less than a year as well as changes in the role of printers, printers are replaced by new printers as they get older. Therefore, a data processing system usually consists of a group of various data processing apparatuses having different functions.